fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
FusionFall Heroes: Fuse Attack
Here is the first official series of FusionFall Fannon. About This fan fiction story and a continuation of the game FusionFall with new heroes and new enemies. Here teenage heroes have been selected from all over the universe to an organization called The FusionFall Heroes by their mentors(the adult heroes). Since, they have expanded their team which makes them a target to other villans. Meanwhile, they keep everything to themselves. They know each other secret identities but keep it to themselves. No matter what new threats encounter they always get the job done. They'll prove that you don't have to be an adult to get the job done. The Fusions # Raven(Sinatara Solaris): is a part-demon,part-alien, part-human hybrid, is the sister of Sunset, Bella, Aria, Cadence, Eric Solaris, and one of the founding members of the Fusionfall Heroes.The mistress of magic, she was born the daughter of a demon. She lived with this burden all her life, her heritage and her dangerous powers. But through her friends the Titans, she started to show her long buried emotions. Once Trigon was defeated for good, Raven began to have a less pessimistic outlook, learning to enjoy the world around her rather than hiding away out of fear. He exploration of emotions has strengthened her magical powers, but made her susceptable to the pains...of love. # Chronospanner(Benjamin Kirby Tennyson): Ben, is the grandson of Maxwell Tennyson, now a friend to his former enemy Kevin, and a cousin of Gwen Tennyson. Ben was an average ten-year old kid until he accidentally found the Omnitrix, an alien device that allowed him to turn into ten different alien species. With the powers of the Omnitrix, he began his long career as a crime fighter, saving the universe with his superhero aliases Chronospanner multiple times. # Red Knight(Steven Quartz Universe): is the main protagonist of Steven Universe and the only male member of the Crystal Gems. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz.He can summon 2 katanna's and a sheld. # Blue Beetle(Finn Mertens):Finn is the main protagonist of the series Adventure Time and the superhero in FusionFall Heroes.''Although at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous teen. His aspirations to become a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature. # 'The Herald(Zach Watterson):' is an honorary member of the Fusionfall Heroes, brother to Anais and Darwin Watterson, and son of Nicole and Richard Watterson. # 'Black Lightning(Darwin Watterson):' is a former sidekick of Batman and adopted brother of Zach and Anais Watterson # 'Starfire(Sunset Solaris): 'Despite her beauty, Starfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. # 'Storm(Carrie Brooke) '''Her name says is all. Storm is a super heroine that has a little secret. She was hired to get secrets for the villan league. She hates Raven and Raven hates her also because she stole her boyfriend(Blue Beetle). that and made everyone turn against her. Other Fusions Fusion Original * Raven * Starfire * Blue Beetle * Red Knight * Red X * The Herald * Black Lightning * Kole * Beast Boy * Cyborg * Black Orchid * Alexzanderite * Silverite * Hawkgirl * Wonder Girl * Robin * Phantom Ninja * Chronospanner * Ice Girl * Whisper * Radiance * Willowsprite * Kid Flash * Generator Rex * Rannian * Iris * Hot Spot * Jericho Fusion Youths * Dexter * Secret * Bubbles * Blossom * Buttercup * Thundera * Johnny Test * Juniper Lee * Mac * Bloo * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Brain Wave * Bloom Category:Series